Caribe, savvy? The Final Countdown!
by sullsinger
Summary: Susan conseguiu finalmente reencontrar o Capitão Jack. Com o benefício de vinte e quatro horas a seu favor, ela tentará aproveitar ao máximo a aventura, porém muitos obstáculos aparecerão pelo caminho.  PARTE 03


**CARIBE, SAVVY?**

_The Final Countdown_

Ressaca. Deliciosa sensação, se você for um masoquista. Recostada na cama de Jack, eu pendia a cabeça para trás, na tentativa frustrada de aplacar o enjoo e o sabor amargo restante na boca. Meu nariz estava visivelmente inchado e havia um corte do supercílio. Sem contar na dor que se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro, sendo mais intensa nas costas ... Ok, nem tudo era por causa da ressaca. Aliás, era muito estranho. Quer dizer, eu tinha a forte impressão de que fiz algo muito idiota. Busquei na memória alguma lembrança da noite anterior, mas a última imagem que registrei foi o teto amadeirado do Noiva Fiel, antes do apagão total.

E a única pessoa, no momento, que poderia esclarecer ao menos parte do meu estado deplorável, acabara de adentrar na cabine, com uma garrafa em mãos.

Suprimi um sorriso, que escapou involuntariamente ao vê-lo. Porém, ele notou a felicidade que transpareci no olhar. Mas que merda estava acontecendo? Por que meu corpo não me obedecia? Por que eu reagi como se o conhecesse há anos? Por que meu coração palpitou sem controle? Por que ele estava devorando cada parte de mim apenas com aquela expressão de genuíno pirata?

Perfeito. Agora, posso pular do precipício de tanta vergonha.

Jack sentou ao meu lado na cama, oferecendo-me a garrafa. Ergui a mão que estava perto do Capitão, tomando o objeto com cuidado, sem querer esbarrar meus dedos com os dele. Olhei para o líquido contido no recipiente e percebi que era incolor. Antes que pudesse elaborar qualquer pergunta, o pirata respondeu.

- Água.

Estreitei os olhos, cheirando o conteúdo, notando que, de fato, não havia sinal de álcool. Jack ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição, com os olhos bem abertos, atestando em seguida:

- Pura verdade, love. - Percebendo que eu ainda não estava convencida, empurrou o gargalo em minha direção. - Beba. Vai se sentir melhor.

Olhei de relance para Sparrow, antes de pôr minha atenção total para a bebida. Eu estava me sentindo absurdamente desconfortável com a proximidade dele. Não queria que o pirata se afastasse, mas ao mesmo tempo zelava por uma distância segura. A sirene parecia alertar na minha cabeça, dando conta de que todo cuidado era pouco. Um deslize sequer e o restante das vinte e quatro horas iriam para o ralo.

Falando nisso, eu precisava unir as peças confusas e esquecidas na memória ao máximo, antes de começar a jorrar questionamentos para cima de Jack. Ele era manipulador, experiente e suspeito. Se eu não tivesse o devido cuidado, as coisas se inverteriam, deixando margens para interpretações da parte dele. Pois é, cuidado com as palavras, algo que eu definitivamente não tenho.

- Curioso ... - ouvi Jack murmurar e o espiei por visão periférica.

Vi uma das mãos dele ir em contato direto com o meu supercílio lastimado, mas não me movi, esperando o próximo passo. O Capitão analisou o local por alguns segundos e eu acabei por esquecer da bebida, pois fiquei perdida nas órbitas negras, presas em um exame minucioso sobre a minha pele.

- Isto não estava antes, estava? - Jack titubeou, com um resquício de mistério, perguntando a si mesmo. E, talvez, sem intenção, pressionou o polegar sobre a ferida. Saltei de susto mais pela atitude do que pela dor. - Desculpe, querida. Força desmedida. - justificou-se, em seu modo singular, fornecendo-me o famoso sorriso amarelo ouro; tocando levemente minha bochecha com a face da mão.

Senti-me aquecida por dentro, curvando os lábios para cima. O gesto foi simples, mas o suficiente para Sparrow ficar mais corajoso com a carícia e escorregar os dedos pelo maxilar. Fechei os olhos por instinto, experimentando o toque rústico do pirata sobre mim.

- Não estava? - e quando percebi, já havia começado a falar. Merda! Era para ser um simples pensamento! Essa não deveria ser a pergunta correta! Ainda não era o momento correto de cortar o silêncio! Estapeei-me mentalmente, vendo Jack afastar os dedos de meu rosto.

- Beba. - ordenou, levantando rapidamente da cama. Era a primeira vez em que o escutei tão sério. Fiquei confusa, vendo as costas do Capitão se afastarem. Mal lembrei de protestar, pondo a garrafa na boca e engolindo um pouco mais de água. Porém, quando ele pôs a mão na fechadura da porta, gritei:

- Espera!

Ele não parou, destravando e girando a maçaneta. Um desespero total se apoderou de mim e não disfarcei a voz trêmula, quando perguntei:

- O que aconteceu?

Jack virou o rosto e me encarou de longe, com a expressão em branco. Aquele não era o excêntrico pirata que eu conheci, ou pensava ter conhecido. Percebi que a respiração dele ficou pesada, contraindo os lábios com força, como se reprimisse algo.

- Logo saberá. - ele rebateu, híbrido, desaparecendo de vista.

_Truques mentais_

- Insidiosa mulher! Enviada de Calypso, não é? Aposto até que colocou alguma magia nessa maldita bússola! - murmurei revoltado, subindo as escadas do Pérola Negra, retirando o objeto de meu bolso, esperando o ponteiro acertar. - Oh, bugger! Eu sei o que eu quero! Eu sei o que eu ...

- Como assim "logo saberá"? - ouvi Susan gritar, no pé da escada.

Ignorei-a, indo em direção à proa.

Ouvi os intermitentes passos dela, cada vez mais próximos. Cansado de ter que ficar escapando daquela situação e ansiando também por um par de respostas, girei nos calcanhares para encará-la. Não calculei a proximidade, ficando um tanto assustado por ter o rosto da mulher a tão poucos centímetros do meu.

- Por que a senhorita não pergunta ao eunuco? - ironizei, afastando-me um pouco e olhando-a dos pés à cabeça, notando que vestia somente a minha camisa. Novamente.

- Quem? - Susan berrou, tomando a minha atenção para a face dela, totalmente confusa e irada.

- O Eunuco! - vociferei, levando as mãos ao ar, vendo automaticamente ela encolher de susto. Sequer me importei com o silêncio que se instaurou no Pérola Negra e nos prováveis olhares assustados da tripulação. Suavizei a expressão, tomando posse de meu modo sempre pirata, novamente olhando-a dos pés à cabeça, insinuando. - Conheces-o muito bem, não é?

- Will? - sussurrou, como se estivesse perdida. Senti meu sangue ferver ao vê-la tratar o ferreiro com tal intimidade.

- Sim, o querido William. - respondi, imitando o sotaque de um exagerado lorde inglês, pondo um sorriso falso no rosto. - Não sabia que possuías tal grau de intimidade com ele. - e a deixei, mais uma vez, dando-lhe as costas.

Contei exatos três passos, até sentir as mãos abruptas de Susan sobre meu antebraço. Minha pele retraiu ao sentir as unhas dela afundarem no tecido da camisa, quase rasgando-o. Percebendo que eu me recusava a virar, a mulher ficou frente a mim; afrontando com os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Os lábios dela tremiam em significado, prendendo um choro, que insistia em sair. Com a voz embargada, Susan murmurou:

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

É, realmente eu não estava esperando aquilo. Se ela era enviada de Calypso, deveria saber de tudo, afinal. Pendi a cabeça para o lado, sem desconectar o olhar, pegando a mão direita de Susan, gelada, ajeitando entre as minhas.

- Talvez isso a faça lembrar. - instiguei, depositando a bússola na palma feminina. Logo que sentiu o objeto entrar em contato com a pele, ela focou a atenção no ponteiro, que começou a girar sem controle.

De repente, Susan se afastou, puxando o pulso com força, mas ainda olhando para a bússola. Observei a mudança de expressões na face dela; confusa, assustada, enraivecida e finalmente esboçando alegria. Encarou o chão, suspirando fundo, deixando uma lágrima cair no assoalho de madeira. Apertando o objeto nas mãos, caminhou rapidamente, deixando-me só.

- O que você acha? - gritou, descendo as escadas para a cabine.

**Doze horas atrás ...**

Jack saiu raivoso do quarto, com Scarlett no encalço. Terminando de ajeitar o tricórnio sobre a cabeça, não se importou em trombar com alguns casais no corredor, tamanha a ira que pulsava em seu interior.

- Jack! - ao escutar a voz da meretriz, parou subitamente de andar. Virou-se e asseverou, apontando um dedo para Scarlett.

- É **Capitão** Jack, savvy? - mexeu nos bolsos, sem cortar a conexão de olhares com a loira, retirando algumas moedas e dando à mulher, com certo desgosto. - Tome. E o que aconteceu, fica entre nós. - ameaçou, dando as costas para ela e descendo as escadas com pressa.

Ao chegar no térreo do Noiva Fiel, andou por entre a multidão, olhando ao redor, buscando alguém, até que viu um amontoado de piratas ao redor do balcão de bebidas. Uma voz feminina ecoou entre eles, seguida por uma gargalhada espontânea que prendeu sua atenção, assegurando que ele não havia se enganado. Era ela. Só poderia ser ela!

Surpreso por encontrá-la ali, tendo o inusitado pensamento de que talvez ela o tenha encontrado e não o contrário, abriu espaço por entre as pessoas, sem tirar o olhar de seu estabelecido destino. No meio do caminho, escutou um forte barulho maciço de algo caindo no chão e de repente o amontoado de piratas se dispersou.

O silêncio repentino no bar fez com que Jack prestasse atenção no espaço vazio perto do balcão, notando que a "ladra" jazia estatelada no chão. Antes que alguém pudesse tomar alguma atitude, ele exclamou, chamando a atenção toda para si:

- Oi! Que alegria, não? - e caminhou em seu modo peculiar, dando uma breve olhadela na multidão, antes de focar na mulher caída. Abaixou-se, tendo agora total visão rosto feminino e obteve a certeza: era ela.

- Ah, Sparrow! Finalmente! A senhorita está te esperando. - a cafetina esclareceu, apontando para a mulher, que permanecia desacordada.

- A mim? - Jack questionou, sem tirar os olhos da "ladra", estreitando-os por um breve instante, antes de erguê-la do chão.

- Jack! - a cafetina gritou e o pirata fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- É **Capitão** Jack! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? - disse, rolando as órbitas, mostrando cansaço na voz.

- Tu estás me devendo. E vou incluir na lista o que a senhorita consumiu. - a cafetina rebateu, estendendo uma das mãos, esperando o pagamento.

- Coloques na conta. - disse, rapidamente, saindo desesperado pelas portas do bar, com a mulher inconsciente nos braços.

- Pirata. - a dona do bar murmurou, voltando a limpar o balcão, ouvindo o Noiva Fiel adquirir a velha e conhecida normalidade.

Gibbs estava terminando de arrumar as cordas à estibordo do navio, quando avistou Jack correndo pelo pier. Na verdade, seria algo rotineiro, exceto por alguém visivelmente desacordado nos braços do Capitão.

- Mas ... o quê? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu gaguejar, ao ver Sparrow subir esbaforido a plataforma de acesso para o Pérola Negra.

- Erguer âncoras! Já! - escutou o superior ordenar e franziu o cenho.

- Mas e os outros?

- Já! - foi a última frase que recebeu, antes de ver a porta da cabine do Capitão se fechar com tremenda força.

Enquanto isso, na Estige, Caos surtia uma misteriosa conversa com alguém em particular:

- E o que eu ganharei em benefício? - Hades questionou, olhando suspeito para o deus primordial.

- Ora, Hades, tu tens benefícios demais. - o outro respondeu, suprimindo um meneio de cabeça.

- Descarto, portanto. - afirmou, dando dois passos para trás. - Não vou entrar em acordos contigo sem ter algo em troca.

Notando a inflexibilidade do deus dos mortos, Caos assegurou:

- Podes ter o que quiseres.

Um sorriso maligno manifestou-se na face de Hades, que logo alertou:

- Tu sabes que uma promessa feita no Estige é o voto mais sagrado que pode ser feito. Nem mesmo os deuses podem quebrar uma promessa selada pelas testemunhas do lamurio.

- Bem sei. E é pelo mesmo motivo que o convoquei neste lugar. Então, temos um acordo? - Caos disse, estendendo uma das mãos para Hades, que imediatamente concordou, apertando-a.

- Pois então, o que queres de mim?

- Quero que forneças ordens a um de teus encarregados.

- Será feito, mas esclareças qual encarregado e que tipo de ordens.

- Quero que envies ordens ao Holandês Voador para abordar um navio em particular, instruindo o Capitão a dizer exatamente o que vou te explicar ...

As horas fluíam, tal qual o mar, naquela tarde ensolarada. A silhueta da imponente embarcação poderia ser visivelmente reconhecida, fazendo a plena distinção entre o azul do céu, sem resquícios de nuvens, com o oceano profundo. Adentro da cabine do capitão, Jack passeava a bússola entre as mãos, em uma forma entorpecida de distração, enquanto olhava diretamente para a mulher desacordada em sua cama. Não foi difícil encontrar o objeto, visto que no mesmo instante em que o pirata pôs o corpo feminino sobre os lençóis, a guia metálica rolou do bolso da "ladra".

Sentado na cadeira de Capitão, agora posicionada de modo estratégico ao lado do leito, Sparrow elaborava cada vez mais questionamentos, sem conseguir qualquer resposta plausível. Abriu a bússola, observando a agulha girar freneticamente, até por fim apontar na direção da mulher. Ao obter um resultado inesperado do objeto, os olhos de Jack foram arregalando de maneira gradativa. Incrédulo, o pirata repetiu o gesto de abrir e fechar a bússola por três vezes, tendo a confirmação sem falhas: a agulha sempre apontava para ...

- ... Susan? - sussurrou, ainda prendendo a vista no delineado estático sobre os lençóis, recordando o nome da mulher. - Mas como isso pode ser possível? Eu mal a conheço! - recriminou a si mesmo, ficando ainda mais confuso.

Foi quando escutou um protesto entredentes, notando que ela estava a dar sinais de que começava a despertar. Levantou da cadeira com cuidado, para ter maior visão de Susan, ficando ao lado dela na cama. Analisou as feições suaves e serenas, abduzidas em um sono a qual ele julgava ser pacífico.

De repente, o rosto de Susan contorceu em dor e ela começou a tremer incontrolavelmente; agarrando o punho mais próximo a Jack na camisa que ele vestia. Respirando com dificuldade – e Sparrow por conseguinte, por não estar entendendo nada – abriu os lábios e pronunciou uma frase sem som. Intrigado, o pirata virou o rosto e quase encostou na boca de Susan, assim conseguindo escutar um pedido, feito em confidência:

- Por favor, não vá.

O aperto na camisa de Jack ficou vigoroso e ela continuou:

- Não viaje. É perigoso.

Mesmo sem entender, o Capitão encarou Susan - que permanecia de olhos fechados - e perguntou com a voz mais suave que encontrou:

- Viajar? Por que é perigoso?

Por instinto, levou uma das mãos até a fronte de Susan, notando que ela fervia em febre. Afastou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta, gritando ordens para Gibbs preparar compressas de água. Andou apressado sobre o chão de madeira, tirando a cadeira do caminho e olhando mais uma vez para ela, que agora tinha uma linha tênue de suor escorrendo pelas têmporas.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas a tua roupa terá que desaparecer. - disse, malicioso, retirando o lençol de sobre ela, não levando em consideração o que a mulher disse a pouco. _Deve estar delirando._ concluiu.

O Sol parecia ser chamado pelas profundezas do horizonte, adquirindo raios alaranjados, no precioso poente caribenho. Ao redor do Pérola Negra, a calmaria, antes da tormenta. Raguetti, o responsável do dia pela guarda, analisava o lento marear das águas azuis obscuras, até desestabilizar-se com um repentino solavanco do navio. Surpreso, mal teve tempo de dizer algo, quando viu o Holandês Voador emergir do oceano.

No leme do cargueiro de almas, uma figura conhecida alçava vistas, com uma expressão sombria. Os olhos verdes não mais brilhavam com a esperança de experiente ferreiro ou amor por Elizabeth. Na pele, alva pelos tempos debaixo d'água, jaziam os primeiros sinais da capitania, com poucas algas impregnadas. A roupa poderia ser taxada como em bom estado, juntamente com as botas, não corroídas pelo sal marinho. Foi quando, de súbito, o homem, ainda com ar fúnebre, sentiu o canto direito dos lábios curvar para cima, em uma tentativa de suprimir um sorriso. E, ali estava o prestes reencontro de aventuras enterradas no passado. William Turner, o Capitão do Holandês Voador, pela primeira vez, em anos, manifestou o lado humano adormecido.

Passos desesperados chegaram à proa do Pérola Negra. Logo os tripulantes - amontoado de piratas - olhavam petrificados para a cena. Jack e Barbossa trocaram olhares duvidosos, preparando espadas para uma provável batalha, que não aconteceu.

Surpreendentemente, o único a acessar a planta do navio pirata foi William, sem ao menos aproximar as embarcações, em um tele transporte do corpo. Jack, que ainda estava confuso o suficiente, acabou por achar-se louco. O que diabos o Holandês Voador queria? Aliás, o que Mr. Turner, marido de Elizabeth, iria pedir desta vez? Ah, que ela não estivesse em apuros novamente!Agora, ele tinha outra "donzela" para salvar, ou talvez condená-la por roubo, porém isto seria decidido depois, quando Susan acordasse.

- Senhor Turner. Capitão. Que boas novas o trazem? - satirizou Jack, não tendo a mínima ideia concreta do que poderia levar o Capitão do Holandês Voador a seu navio. Ninguém morreu, certo? Quer dizer, ele já morreu, mas passou pelo armário de Davy Jones e saldou a dívida.

- Jack. - Will começou, mas logo corrigiu. - **Capitão Jack**, estou aqui para negociar.

Antes que Sparrow pudesse retrucar, Barbossa tomou a dianteira:

- Este navio é meu, portanto a negociação é comigo. - afirmou, empurrando Jack para trás.

A fúria, de repente, tomou conta do excêntrico pirata, que se pôs frente a Barbossa, instigando, como se constatasse algo óbvio:

- A idade está afetando tua cabeça. - e virando-se para Will, continuou. - O Capitão do Pérola Negra foi, é, e sempre será, nada mais do que o Capitão Jack Sparrow. - regozijou-se, erguendo o queixo, em sinal de superioridade.

- O navio é meu. - Barbossa replicou, em um tom mais elevado.

- Não dês atenção a este louco homem. - Jack disse, apontando para o mais velho, mostrando um sorriso irônico.

- Tu és apenas digno de caridade Sparrow! - esbravejou, pondo-se em guarda, com espada em mão. Jack imitou a atitude.

Vendo a discussão quase infantil, Will rolou os olhos, ficando entre os capitães alterados, sem medo algum de ser ferido. Afinal, de que serviria? Ele já estava morto! Utilizando-se de seu cargo de mestre do Holandês Voador – temido piamente pelos sete mares - , Turner disse, em forma ameaçadora:

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Vim aqui para negociar e não presenciar uma briga sem sentido. Ou terminam agora com este impropério ou serei obrigado a aplicar meus próprios meios!

Susan ainda estava desacordada, quando os três Capitães adentraram na cabine. Will logo se aproximou da cama, sendo impedido por Jack, que se pôs no caminho.

- Tu não passas sem antes explicar o motivo de quereres levá-la.

- Eu não vou levá-la. Pelo menos, por ora. - e escapando do bloqueio de Sparrow, finalmente olhou para a mulher.

- Não posso acreditar que Caos foi tão longe! - Calypso indignou-se com a atitude do deus da origem, observando Will analisar os pulsos de Susan.

- A sede de criar obstáculos sempre o cegou. - Afrodite comentou, vendo Jack se mover inconfortavelmente ao redor da cabine, sem tirar os olhos do leito.

- O que faremos? Ainda faltam algumas horas para ela despertar.

- Podemos levá-la a um transe hipnótico, fazendo com que se lembre do que aconteceu somente no momento oportuno.

- E que assim o seja. - Calypso confirmou, inflando bastante os pulmões e logo expirando pela boca uma poeira cristalina, que caiu sobre Susan. Ninguém viu a ninfa ou a deusa, mas avistaram uma cascata fina e brilhante descer do teto da cabine.

De imediato, Susan acordou em um pulo, sentando na cama. A primeira imagem que viu foi ...

- Orlando?

Antes que Will pudesse perguntar o motivo por ela o ter chamado de um nome diferente, Susan abalançou-se sobre ele, dizendo entusiasmada:

- Orlando Bloom! Tão fofo! - nem ao menos se importando com a pele fria do Capitão do Holandês Voador, abraçou-o com a maior força que encontrou. - Ah, não, espera! - afastou-se e encarou o homem, questionando logo em seguida. - É Will Turner, certo?

- Sim. - respondeu, um tanto desconfortável.

- Você está sexy. Na verdade, você ficou mais sexy depois que virou o Capitão do ... JACK! - levantou da cama e correu até o excêntrico pirata, que bateu as costas na parede diante da violência do abraço que recebeu. - Não se preocupe Jack, para mim, você é o mais sexy de todos! Afinal, ser o Johnny Depp não é para qualquer um e ...

- Oh, Afrodite! - Calypso constatou horrorizada, vendo Susan tagarelar, sem ao menos respirar. - Tu esquecestes que o transe hipnótico destrava o subconsciente e tudo o que a pessoa pensa acaba por falar?

- Ops ...

- Ora, esqueça! - exprimiu nervosa. - Irei esclarecer tudo de uma vez. - alegou, materializando-se na cabine do Pérola Negra.

O susto que todos levaram foi maior em Susan, que ainda abraçada a Sparrow, teve uma reação nada convencional.

- Ai, minha nossa! - gritou, levando as mãos ao ar, afastando-se do pirata e prestes a fugir. Porém, mal conseguiu dar dois passos, quando tropeçou, indo em contato direto com a porta de madeira, desmaiando logo em seguida, igual a um tronco desmatado de árvore.

**Horas mais tarde ... **

Eu e minha prática mania de desmaiar nas horas mais importantes. Sério, por que eu sempre acabo por perder as melhores partes da história? Seja lá quem for a autora desta fanfic, pode saber, a partir de agora, que ser a protagonista não é apagar a cada dez minutos!

Enfim … Aqui estou. Dentro da cabine do Capitão do Pérola Negra.

Sem Will Turner, Calypso ou Barbossa …

… Somente Jack e eu.

Sentada na cadeira ao lado de Sparrow, comecei a sentir os pés dormentes, por recostá-los no alto da mesa de madeira. Ajeitei-me no lugar, analisando brevemente minhas botas carbono, antes de cruzar as pernas.

Digamos, que, até agora, as coisas mudaram.

Para pior.

Jack estava doce. Doce demais. Estranhamente doce. Já falei doce? Praticamente mel legítimo banhado em cana de açúcar. Pois é, caro leitor, isso era mal sinal. Seja lá o que ele estivesse calculando naquela mente pirata, algo era certo: tinha a ver comigo. Não me entenda mal, esta afirmação passa longe de uma autopromoção ou ego elevado, mas o jeito como Jack estava olhando para mim fornecia total precisão, pelo menos nisto. Fui clara? Nem passei perto, né?

Com uma nova garrafa de água em mãos, ainda intocada, tentei fluir uma conversação monossilábica. Quanto menos eu falasse, melhor. Quanto menos ele soubesse, melhor ainda. Não funcionou. Merda. Fiquei muda.

- Eu tenho mais uma pergunta. - e assim, ele cortou o silêncio.

- Manda. - bebi um gole generoso, sentindo lavar o sabor ainda amargo na minha boca. Ouvi Jack suspirar alto e questionar.

- Quem é Johnny Deep?

Engasguei com a água.

- Então ... - Jack estreitou os olhos a mim, esperando uma resposta.

Bosta. Eu não poderia falar nada sobre o futuro, certo? E agora? Bem, melhor ir pelo caminho mais fácil.

- É Depp.

A expressão de Sparrow ficou confusa. Limpei a garganta e pisquei rápido. O caminho não era tão fácil assim.

- O sobrenome. É Depp e não Deep. - esclareci e o olhar de Jack se perdeu por um instante.

- Ah ... incomum. - foi a única frase que pronunciou.

- É alemão.

- E o que significa?

Entortei os lábios. Ele acha que sou poliglota ou o quê? Encolhi os ombros e me fiz de idiota.

- Não sei.

Jack ficou por alguns instantes me encarando, sério. Senti um calafrio ao notar que aqueles olhos negros estavam praticamente invadindo o meu interior. Logo, cortou o silêncio, afirmando.

- Está mentindo.

Soltei um soluço surpreso. Merda de reflexos. Ele sorriu convencido por ter conseguido o que queria e ficou em silêncio.

- Tá, tá, ok. Eu não sei exatamente o que significa, mas é algo parecido com ... - e murmurei. - ... idiota.

- O quê? - Jack perguntou quase berrando. Demorou um pouco para ligar a raiva repentina na face dele, com a minha frase incrustada na duplicidade. Balancei a cabeça com dificuldade, sentindo-me um tanto sonolenta.

- Não, não. Não estou chamando você de idiota. O significado é idiota.

Silêncio mortal.

- Quer dizer que o idiota a qual você se refere é aquele idiota, com o sobrenome de tradução idiota, que significa idiota, anteriormente ligado à minha magnífica aparência?

Franzi o cenho, apertando a garrafa em minha mão. Daí, lembrei que conversar com doido dá nisso e que nunca se pode contrariá-lo quando está no alto de seus devaneios. Portanto, afirmei com a cabeça, não entendendo porra nenhuma do que ele disse.

- É alguém parecido com você. - tentei dissimular e passei inocência, bebendo outro gole de água.

- Parecido? Com o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow? - ele inflou os pulmões parecendo um balão. Vai ser convencido assim na ... - Impossível!

Depositei a garrafa no canto da cama e cocei os olhos.

- Um homem com tal sobrenome esquisito ... - o Capitão se burlou e eu tomei as dores de Johnny.

- Falou quem tem um sobrenome chamado "Pássaro". - soltei com ironia e Jack arregalou os olhos.

- É a minha perfeita definição! A liberdade! - rebateu, indignado.

- Claro. - ironizei. - Sem contar nas merdas distribuídas por ai. - completei em português, vendo que Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando o óbvio.

- Nada. - respondi, sentindo a garganta seca novamente, mas ignorei, abrindo um bocejo.

- E o teu?

- Meu o quê?

- Sobrenome.

- Ah ... - e meu cérebro começou a trabalhar como se não houvesse amanhã. Meu sobrenome! Claro que eu sei o meu sobrenome, mas se eu dissesse agora eu ... - ... TODD! - gritei, logo vendo a merda que fiz, tapando a boca com as mãos. Jack me olhou surpreso, acredito que processando a informação. E, então eu senti uma enorme vontade de rir. Oh, meu, Deus! Sweeney Todd! O barbeiro da Rua Fleet!

- Susan Todd?

Afirmei com a cabeça, tendo o corrente pensamento: _Puta que o pariu! Que combinação horrível! Bem, pelo menos foi melhor do que "Mãos de Tesoura", ou "Wonka", ou ... "Depp"? Mas definitivamente seria melhor que "Sparrow"!_

E então um sino deu treze badaladas na minha mente.

Faltavam onze horas.

Ainda não fiz nada de produtivo.

- Eu quero aprender. - disse, sincera, com o desejo de absorver todo o possível, guardando eternas lembranças na memória.

- E o que seria, minha querida Susan?

- Tudo o que você puder me ensinar em onze horas.

Tá. Aquilo poderia ser tomado de várias formas. E foi realmente com segundas intenções que vi Jack abrir um sorriso maroto.

Pirata.

- Quero dizer ... - tentei consertar. - ... espadas, aquela coisa com a pistola. - e o conserto saiu pior do que o soneto. Merda. Aquela expressão sexy de Sparrow estava deixando a minha cabeça confusa!

- Queres dizer a esgrima? - insinuou, aproximando o corpo dele ao meu. Fiquei paralisada, observando como os lábios tentadores estavam cada vez mais perto, tal magnetismo, podendo se acoplar perfeitamente aos meus.

- Isso! Esgrima! Isso ai! - para dizer a verdade, eu mal conseguia raciocinar, então concordei.

- E instrução de tiro? - senti a mão quente de Jack na perna e um arrepio fenomenal apoderou-se de mim.

- Isso! - afirmei, quase sem ar.

- Pois eu tenho uma forma melhor de aproveitar, ensinar e elevar em onze horas.

- Tem? - a esta altura, pude inalar o cheiro de rum, maresia e experimentar a respiração cálida do pirata sobre o rosto.

- Se quiseres, muito mais do que onze horas. - tocou levemente os lábios no meu queixo e sussurrou. - Posso dar-te lições enumeradas, tiradas diretamente de um livro.

Ah ...

... Bem ...

... Pensado?

QUÊ?

- ESGRIMA! - berrei, empurrando Jack para o outro lado da cama, vestindo as roupas numa absurda velocidade, nem me atrevendo a olhar pra trás, correndo para o convés.

Até onde eu sei, nunca coloquei a mão em uma espada na minha vida - sem pensamentos obscenos, por favor – ou segurei numa pistola – outra vez, é difícil, mas sem pensamentos pornográficos, por favor -, mas me surpreendi no quão rápido consegui aprender as fases que Jack ensinou. Aprender? Bem, era como se eu estivesse apenas praticando e soubesse as técnicas, recordando a cada movimento. Estranho ... e improvável.

Sparrow perguntou umas quantas vezes se eu nunca havia feito aquilo. Pelo jeito, não só ele reparou, como também Barbossa e o resto da tripulação, que parou com os afazeres e assistiu a dança de corpos e o estridente tilintar das lâminas travando no ar.

Usei de todo meu poder de autocontrole ao sentir Jack tão próximo a mim. Ele sabia muito bem da influência que mantinha sobre as mulheres e aquilo me deixava nervosa. Nervosa de uma maneira ... Diferente. O ar noturno era agradável, mas mesmo assim eu suava frio quando cruzava o olhar com _ele; _as órbitas de Jack pareciam luzir naquela parcial escuridão, revelando calidez, mistério, luxúria e persuasão.

Após algumas horas no convés, descemos, junto com a tripulação, para a galeria a comer algo. Estava faminta e devorei tudo o que me foi servido. Educação, como vai? É, ela passou longe. Ao engolir o último pedaço de maçã, senti alguém me cutucar, na altura da costela, tendo a certeira impressão de que era ...

- Senão vejamos o quanto a senhorita poderá ainda aprender. - Jack insinuou, quase murmurando no meu ouvido. Prendi um sorriso, não pela frase e sim porque tenho a fraqueza de sentir cócegas.

- Ah, sim, Capitão? Então me diga o que agora irei aprender. - rebati, espiando-o por visão periférica. E as próximas palavras que saíram da boca do pirata, fizeram-me arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

- Somente na minha cabine.

_Sete horas e contando. _

- Futuro! Ela veio do futuro!

As palavras ríspidas de Calypso ainda ecoavam em minha mente, enquanto guiava Susan pelos corredores do Pérola Negra.

Futuro!

Explica muito, ou não.

Mil questionamentos cruzavam a linha. O que uma mulher do futuro poderia querer comigo? Por que ela agia como se o tempo estivesse acabando? Aliás, o que os deuses teriam a ver com tal mudança de eventos? Susan conhecia Will Turner? Por que diabos ela o viu com tanta felicidade e o abraçou daquela maneira? Por que ele queria examiná-la? Por que estou divagando tanto sobre a conexão entre os dois? Eu não tenho nada que me ligue a eles … ele … Bem, a ela sim. A ela sim, eu tenho algo que me liga … Certamente. Negativo.

Bugger.

Calypso sequer se deu ao trabalho de pôr um ponto final na explicação, desaparecendo da cabine e levando Will consigo. Pude escutar algo relacionado a Hades, mas então paira a dúvida. Afinal, existia algo tremendamente obscuro ou apenas uma trilha de mal gosto?

E, como uma enviada de Calypso vinda do futuro?

Estou propenso a afirmar que o armário de Davy Jones acaba por ser menos confuso!

Maldita ladra, maldita bússola, maldita falta de sentido, maldito desejo de …

- Jack?

… maldito desejo de tocar Susan.

- Sim, querida?

- Vamos ficar parados aqui na porta da sua cabine por mais quanto tempo?

_O suficiente até eu conseguir tirar a senhorita da minha cabeça!_ respondi mentalmente.

- Jack?

- **Capitão** Jack. - asseverei. Pude notar que ela estremeceu ao tom amargo na minha voz, mas logo se recompôs, ironizando quase em silêncio.

- … Sparrow …

Puxei-a pelo braço para dentro da cabine e tão pronto fechei a porta; pressionei-a contra a superfície de madeira.

Novamente.

- E, então, a minha preciosa e última lição. - aticei, encaixando meu corpo ao dela. - Deve ser posta em mais relevante importância. Afinal, o mestre guarda sempre o mais valioso para o final, não é? - e pude ver os olhos assustados de Susan a me encararem. - Pois bem, Calypso forneceu-me uma grande e um tanto curiosa informação sobre a tua pessoa. Susan Todd. É certo que a senhorita veio do futuro, mais precisamente do século vinte e um ... - os olhos dela beiraram ao desespero. Capturada. - … o que estou a precisar com meus botões é …

- Eu te amo. - ela confessou, de repente, deixando-me pela primeira vez em anos, sem ter o que dizer.

_E o tempo não pára_

Dane-se a verdade. Dane-se o passado. Dane-se o futuro. Dane-se a minha vida revirada. Dane-se o mundo em pleno colapso!

Eu o amo.

Dane-se a dúvida. Dane-se a especulação. Dane-se a trama dos deuses. Dane-se a ira de Jack sobre mim.

Mantenha-se o desejo.

Eu cansei de ter que encontrar uma plausível solução para este enredo mirabolante. Ainda possuo o resto de seis horas ao meu alcance e vou desfrutar ao máximo!

Que as consequências atinjam-me depois, quando o dia houver terminado. Colidi nossas bocas com afinco, saboreando, talvez pela última vez, o gosto daquele único pirata. E ali morreram as prováveis perguntas ou respostas; avivando a tensão entre os corpos, sedentos por maior contato.

_A ampulheta contava seus últimos grãos …_

O vento leste tornou-se furioso, antevendo a tempestade. As nuvens carregadas, sem demora, fizeram-se presentes, gotejando as primeiras lágrimas da separação.

Enfim, a contagem regressiva.

Um trovão poderoso reverberou ao lado do Pérola Negra, ao mesmo tempo em que a cabine do Capitão escancarou, revelando a silhueta de Susan na perceptível escuridão. Distintamente da maior parte dos demais, que corriam perdidos pelo convés, ela permanecia calma, com uma latente aura de tristeza.

Um redemoinho foi revelado nas águas profundas do Oceano Atlântico, emergindo de seu meio Poseidon, seguido por Calypso e Afrodite. Sentindo os pés adormecidos pela repentina friagem, Susan continuava a caminhar por entre a tripulação, focando nas três divindades, guardando o choro atrás dos olhos cansados. Recostou-se no parapeito e deu um pequeno suspiro, antes de oferecer seu corpo e cair nas águas turbulentas; não escutando o grito de Jack, logo em seguida.

Assim, Barbossa tirou a pistola da cintura e mirou no calcanhar do rival, que ainda estava debruçado no parapeito, gritando frases abafadas pelo vento furioso. Olhando de relance para Calypso, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça, puxou o gatilho. Lentamente, o excêntrico pirata virou-se, assustado, observando o mais velho imitar as palavras, até então sem sentido:

- Não poderás escapar do teu destino, Sparrow.

Perplexo, Jack desceu o olhar até seus próprios pés, observando o denso sangue misturar-se com a água da tempestade, adquirindo uma cor escarlate e formando uma poça circular. E, de repente, foi empurrado para a margem, caindo do navio e sendo sugado pelas profundezas.

Jack ressurgiu das águas em uma arfada. Ainda desorientado, por não avistar o Pérola Negra ou qualquer navio, tentou achar um amontoado de terra para que pudesse se abrigar; encontrando uma ilha a poucos metros da praia. Com esforço, nadou até a margem, sentindo a perna direita arder, no contato da ferida com o sal marinho. Ao tocar os pés na areia, retirou o excesso de água dos olhos, contemplando atentamente ao redor.

A noite caía sobre ele, mas tudo era muito ... iluminado. Prendeu atenção em um pequeno grupo de pessoas a cerca de cem metros de onde se encontrava, notando o quão incomum as sombras se perfaziam ao redor da fogueira. Experimentando o bater calmo das ondas sobre os calcanhares, andou um pouco mais além, intrigado pela luminosidade, percebendo formas fálicas e cinzas, que mantinham uma espécie de lamparina no topo.

Franziu o cenho e passou por entre o grupo, recebendo olhares em branco. Poucos passos depois, a dor ponteou com força, fazendo com que ele desestabilizasse, caísse na areia e praguejasse alto. Algo estava diferente naquele lugar. Ele nunca havia estado ali antes. E onde diabos estava o Pérola Negra?

E foi despertado dos pensamentos, ao sentir uma guia bater em sua perna duas vezes.

- Ah, vejo que não sou o único a caminhar por aqui. - escutou uma voz um tanto familiar dizer. Ergueu os olhos e viu que a guia, na verdade, era para cegos. Seguiu a linha metálica do objeto e pôde ver os pés descalços, as pernas semi cobertas ( em um tecido muito semelhante ao que Susan usava da primeira vez em que a viu ) e uma camisa de linho branca. Mas o susto realmente aconteceu quando Jack fixou os olhos no rosto do outro homem; que apesar de estar com um óculos escuro sobre a face, poderia visivelmente lembrar ... _ele mesmo_?

- Sim, se tu consideras caminhar uma forma obsoleta de sentar na areia, com uma das pernas ensanguentadas.

O outro homem ficou estático. Sem ao menos respirar direito. Aquela voz ... Era ... Familiar? Um sotaque estranho, claro, mas o timbre não enganava. Além do fato de que aquela frase fora muito peculiar para ser dita. Ajeitando o óculos sobre a face, numa demonstração de inquietude, rebateu:

- Sei bem o que é. Acredite.

Jack foi pego de surpresa. Como aquele homem, parecendo indefeso, até que se prove o contrário, poderia saber um terço do que a vida pirata poderia ser? Tentando obter uma visão melhor de seu interlocutor, apesar do parcial breu, disse:

- Duvido muito. Aliás, qual o teu nome?

Um sorriso perverso se manifestou na face do outro, quando disse:

- Sands¹.

_Sands? Nome esquisito._ Foi a única frase que Jack conseguiu formular em pensamento, mas não propagou.

- E tu poderias me dizer onde estamos?

Sands, em sua habitual maneira de ser, logo teria continuado a caminhar, ignorando totalmente dar uma resposta, pela obviedade. Porém, algo o mantinha curioso demais para prosseguir com a conversa. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, apoiou um dos braços na guia, erguendo a mão que restava livre, girando-a rapidamente no ar, enquanto constatou:

- Estamos no Caribe, savvy?

Jack, de súbito, franziu o cenho. Por que aquele homem usava o mesmo jargão? De onde ele veio? Por que a voz era igual? Por que o semblante, altura e até um pouco dos maneirismos eram semelhantes aos dele?

- Ah. Sim. Claro. - afirmou, em curtas palavras, observando que Sands começou a cheirar algo no ar.

- Puerco Pibil. - e um sorriso genuíno brotou dos lábios em um instante. - Meu favorito. Então, desculpe, mas acho que não sei seu nome ...

- Jack. Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Capitão? Ora, essa é nova. Bem, que seja, estou com fome e vou até o próximo bar para ...

- Bar? Tu dissestes bar? - interrompeu, em um tom alegre, quase esquecendo da ferida no calcanhar.

- Sim. - ergueu uma sobrancelha, diante da atitude estranha do outro. - Quer me acompanhar? - realmente, Sands estava cada vez mais curioso sobre Jack; algo o mantinha em alerta.

- Claro! - exclamou, levantando da areia num pulo.

Omitindo um sorriso ao escutar a voz alterada de Sparrow ao somente escutar a palavra "bar", Sands questionou.

- Não quer ir a um hospital primeiro? - não que ele fosse levar Jack até lá, afinal ainda não estava propriamente acostumado com a ilha, era cego e também porque pouco importava.

Houve um breve silêncio, até Jack responder com uma pergunta:

- Hospital?

- Esqueça. Vamos.

- Seja lá o que for isto, acho pouco provável me ajudar nesta situação. - alegou, começando a andar com dificuldade ao lado de Sands. O fato era que Sands só poderia pensar que Jack estava sendo sarcástico. - Mas no bar eu posso adquirir algumas ataduras e rum para desinfetar, depois de beber um tanto, claro.

- Falando deste jeito, até parece que não está no século vinte e um. - ironizou, logo após observando que seus passos estavam sozinhos. Virando o corpo para trás, chamou por Jack, mas o pirata nada respondeu. Dando de ombros, continuou a caminhar, quando de súbito escutou um grito de Sparrow.

- OI! COMO ASSIM SÉCULO VINTE E UM?

Desesperadamente alçando vistas ao redor, Jack sentiu tudo ficar cada vez mais sem sentido, porém ao mesmo tempo, recordou:

_- Não viaje. É perigoso. _

_- Futuro. Ela veio do futuro!_

_- Não poderás escapar do teu destino, Sparrow._

Susan.

Caribe.

Século vinte e um.

E assim, Jack finalizou:

- Oh, bugger ...

¹Sheldon (não o chame de Sheldon) Jeffrey (não o chame de Jeffrey) Sands ( ai sim, pode chamá-lo de Sands) é um personagem fictício, interpretado por Johnny Depp, no filme "Era uma vez no México". Agente secreto da CIA, Sands acaba por deixar o espectador confuso sobre suas verdadeiras intenções, variando desde encarregado por salvar o Presidente do México, a matar um simples cozinheiro por achar a comida excelente. Durante o filme, fica cego, por ter os olhos arrancados pela ex-namorada, mas não a perde a habilidade como pistoleiro. Nesta fic, ele está no Caribe para gozar as merecidas férias. Sim, ele tem a mesma mania de Jack ao pronunciar "savvy", além de apreciar um prato chamado Puerco Pibil (carne de porco, limão e tequila).


End file.
